Too Fat or Too Skinny?
by XxpuffpuffxX
Summary: Mikan was fat. Alright not the fattest person on Earth but in her class. She didn't have a double chin and that crap but she did have a little fat here and there. Will she sink to the darkness or will a raven haired boy help her? R&R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Gakuen Alice. Yeah sorry, I know I'm supposed to be working on my other stories and I am! I'll update them right after this one ok? Lol thanks for everything and please R&R. R&R SERIOUSLY! I'll feel like this story sucks if you don't so please R&R. Thanks! XD**

**Summary:** MIkan was a teen but she wasn't a normal one. She was overweight but not the fattest person in the world. Just in her school. Then a raven haired boy comes, but does he think the same as everyone else, that she's fat?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I was fat. BUT, I wasn't the fattest person in the world! Alright I had a little bit on my arms and a lot on my legs. Then it comes to my stomach. I just hid it by wearing overgrown shirts. Let me tell you this I do NOT have a double chin. Even if I did I would want you to fuck off and leave me alone. Is that wrong? Can't you just leave me alone? I tried working out, but it seems I just go back to eating. Oh and my name? My name is Mikan. Mikan Sakura. Do me a favor and don't shout "Hey, it's the fat girl!" on the streets ok? I already have enough trouble.

I go to the school Gakuen Alice. Yes, the fancy and rich one. They changed over the years so now we can go out of the academy on the weekends. If we have a holiday like Thanksgiving than we can also go home for that. Unfortunately my only family just died. Yes, Ji-chan just I don't have only one family member but I wouldn't call my mom a 'mom'. In fourth grade it's when it all started, but you don't need to know that yet. I didn't eat because of that. Most people thought I was on a diet or something but nobody understands me except for my friend Hotaru.

Unlike me Hotaru has a model body. She's skinny and doesn't need to go to the gym. I wish I was like her but I find that impossible. Especially since I just go back to eating. I don't eat a lot, I just eat stuff with a lot calories. I hate myself to tell you. My brother Akito, was totally right about me. You want to know what he said? He said he wished I was dead and he said it with the most serious voice ever. (My bro said that to me in real life so i put it in the story...) I knew my brother wasn't kidding and when I brought up that topic he would just say he was just playing. If he was playing then why did you say it with the most serious voice ever? I want to ask him but I don't want to get involved in that 'family' again. Well I guess I have to get ready for another day of torture in school from the 'Queen' Luna. I'll tell you about her later.

School time...

"Eww it's Thunder Thighs!." said one student.

"I know and look at that shirt! It's like two times the teachers!" said another student.

_**BAKABAKABAKA!**_

"Oh shit! It's Hotaru Imai!" said a boy.

"W-wait the one with the Invention Alice! I heard her Baka Gun hurt like shit! You would be lucky if you didn't get hit at least once! The question is why the hell she's friends with Mikan Sakura?" said the boy's friend.

That comment is what brought Mikan's world down into pieces. She never cared that someone was calling her that until they said that question. Was Hotaru friends with her because of pity? Because no one would talk to her? Because she wanted to hurt her later in the future? These questions kept running through Mikan's head.

Why the hell did Hotaru become friends with me, a fat girl?

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy! I know, I haven't updated in like what since June? I'm letting you guys from now on leave ANY type of reviews on my stories. Yupp I grew up and I'm not gonna care if you say some rude stuff. I mean any type of review might help! So if it's not tooo much trouble can you guys review? I'd appreciate it a bunch! Thanks and also thanks for those that reviewed!****  
><strong>

_**Bye Bye I am Deleted**_**: Haha I am soo sorry but I have to ask, why is your penname that? It just made me laugh when I read it a couple minutes ago XD Anyway I know I tried to make it so that some readers can connect to it and it worked! Thanks a bunch for your review and about being my beta-reader, I don't think I need one anymore XD Sorry about that! If I still needed one then I would have let you but I don't think I need one anymore. If I make mistakes I always try to find them! But thanks anyway! Leave reviews whenever you can!**

_**Meu-chan: **_**:O You think all my other stories are cool! You don't know how happy that makes me! **_**Bye Bye I am Deleted**_**wrote that too, but I didn't think my stories were good! I love you guys so much XD Haha don't worry I won't push myself! Thanks for your review! Leave reviews whenever you can!**

_**ChojiSanity: **_**Hehe, this made me laugh for some strange reason. Maybe I'm weird like that O.o lol jk haha but I love your review! Hope you like the update!**  
><strong>Leave a review whenever you can! (I think I'm saying that too much lol Oh well, I love typing XD)<strong>

_**Keyheart:**_** I know! I tried to make people connect to it and most people do. In all my stories Mikan's sad huh. But doesn't it make it interesting? Haha jk I personally find my stories suckish :P Thanks for your review! Leave a review whenever you can!**

_**shade sakura knight: **_**Haha thanks! I really appreciate it! Hope you like this update! Thanks for your review and leave a review whenever you can!**

_**Singing Alice: **_**Yay another person that can connect! I LOVE it when you guys can connect to my stories! It makes me feel like I actually accomplished something! I have before but I don't think so much in my stories. Also, sorry for updating late! Thanks for your review and leave a review if you can!**

**Well those are all the reviews! (Which I;m so proud of XD) Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: Mikan might act OOC in this so yea... Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

I asked that same question over and over again. Why, why WHY, WHY? To everyone I was just the fat girl around the corner, but to Hotaru... What am I to Hotaru? Why did she choose to become friends with ME?

Everywhere I went, everything I saw just brought me back to the came thing. Of course no one noticed that I was fidgety. No one noticed anything about me. Except Hotaru. Which STILL brought me to the question.

I sighed and continued walking to school. Wait what? Oh great I didn't even notice I was walking to school.

You know what I'll just ask Hotaru! I started speed walking to get to the school Alice Academy.

When I stepped through the gates I started to jog around the school to look for Hotaru when I finally found her. In the cafeteria. Eating crabs. I'm not surprised.

I let out my breath not noticing I was holding it. Then I quickly walked over to Hotaru. She looked up at me.

I was shocked they were...cold. Usually she's cold but this time it's different. It looks like pure hatred. Hatred that I caused.

"H-Hotaru can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Yea, sure." She said. The cold look quickly faded away.

"W-why did you...become friends with me?" I asked nervously.

She stopped eating after my question. She stared at me blankly.

"Because I was sorry for you," She said bluntly.

I jumped back a little. She...she was sorry for me? So this whole time we weren't friends? This whole time the kindness was fake? I was hurt. This whole time she could have faked it. We could have never been friends.

"H-Hotaru, were we ever friends?" I asked with hope in my voice.

"I don't think we ever were." Hotaru said.

We...were never friends. So those happy memories were never real. I stepped back a couple steps with tears almost falling. I quickly turned around and started running.

Everything...everything was fake. A lie.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

I ran. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I even ran away from the school. Just walking on the sidewalk while people giving me worried glances. Why should they care. I'm just the fat girl down the street.

I don't want to be lied to. I don't want to be close to someone who faked everything. I don't know what's what anymore. _I don't want to live anymore. _

Hotaru. My only friend. The one person I trusted. The one person I _thought_ understood me. All because of one thing, one thing only. My weight.

If I died I don't even think anyone would care. I dropped to the ground and buried my face in my hands. I sat there and cried. I kept crying and even though I wanted everything and everyone to go away, I knew that I was always just going to be the fat girl down the street.

What would I do now? It was because of Hotaru's cold attitude that made us become friends. It was because she was always helping and supporting me but now...now I don't know what to do.

I got back up and started running again. I ran and ran until I had to stop and catch my breath. I was at a park. In the middle of the park was a big Sakura tree. The petals were falling down around me and one landed right on my cheek and stuck there on my tears. I picked it off of my cheek and stared at it. I looked up at the tree and walked to it and sat down leaning on the bark.

Looking up at the sky my eyes blurred again with tears overflowing and falling again. Do I have to feel this pain? Am I the only one? No one would understand me because they all make fun of me. I've seen fatter girls than me but they still have boyfriends and they don't get made fun of. So why me out of all people?

In the corner of my eye I saw someone standing and staring at me. I looked over to them with tears still on my face.

At that moment, hazel met crimson.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Staring. That's exactly what I did when I saw him. It wasn't just because of his eyes. It was just him I guess. The messy raven hair, the perfectly tanned skin, the pink lips, basically everything. But out of all things it was the eyes. Those red eyes was what stood out. Snapping out of my thoughts I shuffled onto my feet, wiped my eyes, and quickly gave a small sad smile and walked away.

I quickly jumped when I felt a hand around my wrist. When I turned around I saw the same person. Why is he here?

"Why were you crying?" he asked.

"I don't think it would matter if you knew. I don't even know you and your asking a very personal question." I said.

I quickly gasped when I realized how harsh it sounded.

"I-I-I'm so sorry. I guess I'm just really cranky and depressed lately."

"..."

"Umm, if it's ok with you can I go now?" I asked

He let go of my wrist and turned and walked away. Wait, what? He's the one that came up to _me_ and then he's just going to ignore me and leave? Ugh, I'm so glad I'm never going to see him again.

_Or so she thought._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

_**~Next Day~**_

**Narumi's POV**

_La lala la la laaaaa la la la laaaaa la laaaaaaaaa!_ What a great day! With Natsume-kun coming I'm sure things are going to get more interesting! Who is Natsume-kun you might ask?

I laughed evily to myself quietly.

Well you'll just have to figure that out.

**Mikan POV**

"Hey guess what did you see Narumi-sensei today?"I heard a girl whisper quietly.

"Um, no, not so far. Why? Is it his clothes again? I've already gotten used to that...sort of," The other girl said.

"No, no, it's not that! He was evily laughing to himself!"

"What! No way! This is the same Narumi were talking about, right?"

"Come on! I'll show you! It's been like 30 minutes and I doubt he'll stop! Well until he gets to his senses anyway."

I watched in the corner of my eye as the two girls ran down the hallway. Yes, stalkerish it might sound but maybe they got Jinno-sensei confused with him. Maybe. Even if it was Narumi-sensei than he must have had a pretty good reason.

I walked to his classroom since it is my homeroom. I sat in the far corner and made sure to keep myself hidden. I don't need more people noticing me.

I quietly read my book for a while and wait until Narumi-sensei comes in. When I look up to see who walked in, it was Hotaru. She glanced at me and when I looked into her eyes I found an unfamiliar emotion. Was that...worry? I shook the feeling away and watched as Narumi danced into the room.

"~Hello my darling angels!~" He sang.

"Today we have a new student! Come on in Natsume-kun!"

"Don't call me that." said a deep familiar voice.

A guy with raven hair and blood red eyes walked in.

"It's you!" I quickly blurted out.

Luna looked over at me and smirked.

Today, hell was going to break loose.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Ooook I FINALLY finished a chapter! With school I don't have as much time as I did in the summer. Not that I updated that much ;D I also realize how short this chapter is :P I had author's block for a while with this story. But anyways I hope you guys loveee this chap/story!~~ I know the cliffhanger is HORRIBLE! Hope you guys love it anyway XD**

**Review for me! It could be a early Christmas present! Hehe XD**

**~XxpuffpuffxX~**


	3. Author's Note! Important!

Authors Note-

Ok, I know you guys are going to be really mad at me…Well I think you guys would be, but anyways I wanted to say I'm deleting my stories. Now don't go thinking, 'What! She's deleting her stories!', because I am going to put them back up.

The thing is when I looked back at it and read it I got the feeling that the writing was something a little kid would write. I wrote those stories when I just turned 12, so I was still 11 at the time. Now, I'm about to turn 13, and from how many stories I read and from school, I learned a lot of things in my classes which helped me. So, now I think I can do a much better job than before.

I'm just….reediting and remaking the stories. Of course the names of the of the stories and the plot it going to be the same, but I just want it to make it more exciting, you know? I don't want the story to be the same as any other stories and in ways all my stories are related in a way.

I mean the stories seem a little rushed and really I actually want people to criticize my story in the reviews! I want you guys to tell me what's wrong with it, so I know not to make the same mistake again. I mean even if I do get a review on my stories in the future that says, "This story sucks," I will be fine with that. Not everyone in the world is going to love or like my stories, so don't be afraid in putting any review, ok? Usually, authors think that if they get a bad review, their whole world it over, they think their story sucks, they never want to write again, etc. But, those reviews are just as important as all the other ones. Can you guess why?

It's because those reviews show you what you need to improve in. If you improve in parts you're already good in, you'll end up having very weak parts, so any review is good for you. Don't give up on writing because you get a bad review. I just wanted to say that because I've seen many authors depressed over a review when they don't see the postive side in the bad review.

But, anyway...

I hope you guys understand and you can still look and read my stories, but I'm not sure yet when I'm going to put them all up again. I'm planning the whole thing in my notebooks and putting more parts in it so the chapters aren't short. Once again, I have no idea when I'm putting it up and I really hope you guys still support my stories and I, even after I repost them. Thank you and I hope you understand!

~XxpuffpuffxX~


	4. Another Author's Note, Important

Hey guys! I know, I'm supposed to be working on my stories, I am trust me :) Anyways, I have a couple things I'd like to announce. For one I'm making a prediction that I might be able to start posting the first chapters of my stories when school starts at the end of August. I'm NOT sure yet. I don't want to make any promises that I can't keep. Anyways, secondly, I made a Twitter would you guys mind following me please? :) My name on twitter is LovelyBones03. Also, I'd like to say that if you guys wanted to continue reading my stories, then you'll have to follow me and my story so you'll get an email whenever I update my stories.

I wanted to really thank you guys though, without you I honestly wouldn't be writing and trust me, I have a lot of ideas that I've come up with and many stories will come out. So yeah, 3 things:

-Stories may be starting again by the end of August, no promises, I'm not sure yet

-Twitter: LovelyBones03. Follow me please :)

-Follow me and my story so you'll get an email for updates

-Also, I love you guys! Thanks so much for the reviews and everything, it means a lot :)

I guess that was 4 huh..haha anyways send me a PM for any questions! I'll be glad to answer and questions you ask.


End file.
